megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Mithra
Mithra (ミトラス, mitorasu) or (ミスラ) also known as Mitras is a recurring demon in the series. History In Zoroastrian mythology, Mithra (or Mitra) was a deity of contracts who was the protector of truth and the enemy of error. He was created by the supreme deity Ahura Mazda as the greatest of all Yazatas and an important aid in the destruction of the demonic forces led by Angra Mainyu (or known as Ahriman) in later Persian sources. He was one of the three Yazatas alongside Rashnu and Sraosha who judged the souls of the dead. In Vedic mythology, Mithra is a god of honesty, friendship, meetings and contracts despite his role as an asura (although he is sometimes addressed as a deva). In this way he was often paired with the asura Varuna where they were twinned as Mithra-Varuna. Together they were the gods of the oath and the most important Asura in the Vedic pantheon. It is notable that the worship of Mithra became very popular among the Roman military, with his own cult. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Maou Clan as '''Mitra' *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Deity Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Demon God *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Tyrant/Fallen as '''Mitra' & Mithras respectively *''Shin Megami Tensei IV: Tyrant/Fallen *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Soshin Clan *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Maou Clan *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Hierophant Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Hierophant Arcana *Persona 3: Temperance Arcana *Persona 3 FES: Temperance Arcana *Persona 4: Temperance Arcana *Digital Devil Saga 2: Icon Race *Devil Survivor 2: Deity Race *Devil Survivor Overclocked: Fallen Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Maou Clan Design His artwork since ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne seems to resemble the lion-headed figure found in Mithraic temples, often identified as god of the Mithraic cult named Arimanius. Some identify the figure as Zurvan, a primordial divinity of time and destiny. from an extinct branch of Zoroastrianism named for the deity, while others identify it as the demiurge, Yaldabaoth. What is certain is that the lion-headed deity is associated with time and seasonal change. While his official art portrays him with human feet, his game model has three-toed bird-like feet instead. This remained constant throughout all of the PS2 games in which he appears in. Profile ''Megami Tensei II'' Mitra is an extra boss found in the Northwest Tower. Defeating him allows the hero to obtain Lucifer's Armor, which can only be equipped it if the hero's Strength is 30 or higher. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' He is one of bosses in the Diet Building, representing the power of the Assembly of Nihilo. He is confronted in the Senate Chamber. After his defeat, he can be fused as a regular demon, and is the only one to learn the unique skill Death Pact, ''a conversation skill with a high recruitment rate and which has the power to occasionally inflict the ''Stone ailment on demons who refuse to join. ''Persona 3'' Pairing Mithra up with Metatron will allow use of the Fusion spell "Last Judge", which obliterates enemies with a gavel made up of Almighty powers. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' '' Mithra is the master of Sector Bootes and is introduced as Master Mitra, appearing in a form possessed in earlier titles at first. He and his servants have been "recruiting" members of the expedition by threat or force and appears to be interested in the protagonist and offers him a chance to join him in return for being made a citizen of Mitra's domain in the new world to come, an invitation he extends to everyone aboard the Red Sprite as well. The Red Sprite crew uses the Luxury Bell Mithra provided the protagonist with and creates a diversion allowing him to reach the higher levels of his tower and do combat with him. Upon his defeat, he drops Bootes' Rosetta and a Rare Forma. Later, when traversing Sector Delphinus, it becomes apparent Sectors Bootes and Delphinus have been collaborating for extended periods on human experimentation, as seen when upon reaching Mithra's private laboratories, a trophy, the Madman's Stone, has a plaque explaining the bond between Mithra and Asura, Delphinus' master. Later, in Fornax, he is one of the four demons to swear vengeance upon the protagonist, shedding his original shape and revealing himself as Mithras, though despite the power boost he is still defeated. Both of his shapes can be fused through the Demonica with Special Fusion. ''Devil Survivor 2'' In Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2, Mithra is a Unique demon that doesn't require a particular fusion combination to create. Instead, the player has to achieve a Fate level of 3 with Yamato Hotsuin before it is available. Once this has been achieved, it is unlocked for fusion on all subsequent runs as long as the player imports his/her save. Battle ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' When fought as a boss, whether it be as Mitra or Mithras, he will abuse Waking Dream which has a chance percentage to cause Strain status on the opposing party. After a few turns have elapsed from that action, he will use Light of Order, an attack with a 100% chance of instant kill. Mitra/Mithras will mix in a few physical attacks to separate the frequency of his unique skills but he will otherwise follow a consistent attack pattern. Stats ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Persona 3 FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Devil Survivor Overclocked'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Mitra Mithra ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery 1523985-mitra_super.gif|Sprite from Megami Tensei II Mithra.GIF|Sprite from Kyuyaku Megami Tensei Mithra.PNG|Sprite from Majin Tensei II Mithras.jpg|Mithras design originating from Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers mithra.png|Model in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Shin_Megami_Tensei_Strange_Journey_USA_19_29365.png|Mitra in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey File:Mitra_Portrait_SJ.png|Portrait from Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Devil Survivor 2 (USA)_42_17514.png|Mithra as it appears in Devil Survivor 2 Trivia *Despite his being one of the three major Zoroastrian Yazatas with Rashnu "Justice" and Sraosha "Obedience" , he never appears as a member of the Seraph race. **Maybe this is because the Megami Tensei series' representations of him are the Greco-Roman (Deity) and the Vedic (Tyrant). **Maybe his Fallen race classification is linked to the fact he decided to align with Ahura Mazda and not with God, saying he is a Fallen Angel, differently from Sraosha and Armaiti who are categorized as a Seraph, story-wise. Category:Deity Race Category:Tyrant Race Category:Fallen Race Category:Soshin Race Category:Temperance Arcana Category:Hierophant Arcana Category:Zoroastrian Mythology Category:Greco-Roman Mythology Category:Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Demons Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Personas Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personas Category:Persona 3 Personas Category:Persona 3: FES Personas Category:Persona 4 Personas Category:Devil Survivor Overclocked Demons